Semiconductor integration methods typically involve connecting active and/or passive elements with passive circuitry via wire or ribbon bonds or flip chip bumps that manifest parasitic behavior at higher frequencies (i.e., at or greater than 10 GHz). In these integration methods, discontinuities in RF (radio frequency) transmission lines are caused by discontinuities in dielectric properties of underlying material and air gaps between bridged materials (e.g., discontinuity between the dielectric of a substrate material to air). The ribbon bond, flip chip technique compromises performance in high radio frequency applications. Additionally, placement inaccuracies between a semiconductor component and a substrate are typically overcome by increasing landing pad dimensions, which results in a substantial increase in radio frequency signal loss at the transition between the semiconductor component and the substrate. These placement inaccuracies also result in requiring a greater pitch between components on the substrate, and increased size and associated cost of the substrate and components.
A need therefore exists for improved methods and systems for integrating semiconductor components with a substrate that compensates for placement inaccuracies without causing performance degradation at high radio frequencies, increased pitch between components, or an increase in component size.